


Senpai

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one word was enough to turn Kentaro in a bad mood, but out of someone else’s mouth the same word would have a quite positive effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Orignially posted at the je_united exchange on LJ

„No I’m not angry, now leave me alone, would you?“ Kentaro hissed at Juri before storming out the dressing room.

 

“What did I do?” Juri asked Aran, who sat at his dressing table in the Juniors’ dressing room with an worried expression after watching how Juri freaked Kentaro out with just one sentence.

 

“Let’s say he interpreted what you just said in a completely different way than you wanted him to understand.” Aran tried to explain, but even Morimoto and Hagiya, which had also stayed silent while Kentaro got his outburst of negative emotions on Juri, looked at him questioning.

 

“What can he interpret different in “You are really an awesome senpai” that is so bad that he yells at me right away and then storms out the room?” Juri asked kind of hurt. He really didn’t intend to offend him in any way, but Aran stood up and slapped him on the shoulder comforting before walking over to the door.

 

“Don’t worry, he has a bad day, that’s all. I know the perfect way to cheer him up again!” Aran announced with a bright smile gaining a raised eyebrow from Juri in return.

 

“What way would that be? Telling him that he is a bad senpai?” Morimoto asked and got a slap on the back of his head from Hagiya right away on his teasing smile.

 

“Trust me, I know the perfect way or more like the perfect person to make Kentaro love being a senpai again!”

 

“Now you made me curious, who are we talking about?” Juri asked confused, but Aran put his finger to his lips with a triumphing smile.

 

“Secret!”

 

“Oh come on!” Juri begged, but it was obvious that Aran wouldn’t share this secret so easily, so he just stepped out the dressing room with a teasing smile on his lips before searching for the person in question.

 

He hadn’t lied about knowing the perfect way to make Kentaro cheer up again, but the problem was how to tell that person that Kentaro would need him now without exposing the secret that he knew about them.

 

He had seen them making out in an empty dressing room and fortunately he managed to sneak away without them realizing that he saw them. After a while he had found it really entertaining to watch those two as they tried to not sneak around each other the whole time as if they would like to jump on each other no matter if they were on stage or backstage. Okay not “if”, they would actually love to do it all the time, Aran had figured that much.

 

After reaching the stage he finally spotted the person he was looking for. The shounen club filming had already ended and just a few juniors had been heading back on stage after all the fans had already left.

 

Aran formed a last teasing smile before switching into acting mode and jumped on Myuto’s back, who was talking to Fuma, Hirano and Taiga.

 

“Someone still has too much energy it seems!” Myuto teased him as he grabbed his legs and made him squeal as he turned around himself a few times, not giving him the chance to jump down again.

 

“Says the right one!” Hirano interfered laughing.

 

“You wouldn’t have so much energy left if you would have been in my group for the game part. Kento’s team is never taking this serious enough!” Fuma announced with a proud smile after his team has won in the game corner in which they had to put nine huge cubes together so that they would form the picture they had been given on a card.

 

“As if that was because of your effort, you were just shouting at us to get those stupid cubes into the right order!” Taiga added, pushing Fuma away on the shoulder so that he lost balance for a few steps.

 

“Hey, I helped at the last one!” He tried to defend himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest, making a kind of weird sulky expression which made the others laugh.

 

“Yeah, right. The last one took you so long that we almost won!” Aran replied teasing as he finally got off Myuto’s back again. “If we would have had Kentaro in our team we would have definitely won!” Aran added before sticking out his tongue at Fuma, which started chasing him so that he hid behind Myuto while Hirano tried to stop Fuma. But Aran’s look fell on Taiga, which was obviously searching for someone with his eyes.

 

“Who are you looking for?” Aran asked curious as Hirano and Myuto had successfully stopped Fuma and continued teasing him happily.

 

“Kentaro! I just wondered where he is. He would normally come and look for me after the show when I’m not coming to the dressing room right away.” Taiga said completely neutral, still looking over the stage so that he missed Aran’s lopsided smile.

 

“He already left, after getting in a fight with Juri!” Aran said in an almost bored voice, putting his hands behind his back waiting for Taiga to react and he hadn’t wait for long.  
He looked at him with a shocked expression, as if Kentaro leaving without him would be the end of the world.

 

“What do you mean with he left already?”

 

“How many meanings are there to that statement?” Aran asked confused, still trying to keep up his act.

 

“What did they fight about?” Taiga asked impatiently as Aran wasn’t really spilling out any information without getting asked directly.

 

“Nothing special, it was a senpai conversation…”

 

Taiga didn’t need to hear more it seemed. He let out a long sigh and stroke with one hand through his hair. Of course Taiga knew what that meant an Aran also did, but that was also more or less a coincidence. He had overheard a conversation between them or more like a small fight which they had over the same topic.

 

Kentaro couldn’t really find something good anymore about getting called a senpai after being a junior for so long. He had told Taiga that he wasn’t really angry at the other juniors to call him that, because he was in fact their senpai and he loved it to help them and give them his support when they were troubled, but he felt like he didn’t archive enough in the last years to get called senpai all the time and get admired like this. But that was also when Taiga had found the perfect way to turn the word “senpai” into something awesome again, so that Kentaro could enjoy getting called like this again.

 

“He left about five minutes ago. He seemed in a bad mood earlier already, I guess he just went home for today.” Aran said as Taiga shifted uncomfortable obviously not sure how to react. “Do you think it is better to leave him alone for today?” Aran asked curious as Taiga still didn’t react.

 

“How should I know?” Taiga asked way too fast and way too obvious, but except for Aran no one would realize, at least not as long as they wouldn’t suspect anything. As soon as someone would know about their relationship it was more than obvious how tense they acted around each other so no one would find out.

 

“How about you ask Juri about it? He was the one Kentaro got angry at.” Aran finally suggested to make it easier for Taiga to leave now that Fuma and the others were about to approach them again. “You seem a little bit worried about him, right? Maybe you should check at least with Juri how angry he was earlier.”

 

“Maybe you are right. Not that I could do much to help now that he left already. But I will ask Juri for now, thanks.” Taiga waved at the others and excused himself backstage for a moment, but Aran knew of course that he would just go inside the dressing room to get his stuff.

 

“What are you grinning at?” Fuma asked him as he saw his satisfied smile, but Aran just shook his head clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s say I have the feeling that Taiga won’t come back on stage today!”

 

***

 

After ringing the bell a second time Taiga wasn’t so sure anymore if he had really left for his apartment, but maybe he was still in such a bad mood that he just didn’t want to open the door. First he called him, but of course he didn’t pick up so he wrote him a message instead and it seemed like he had chosen the right words, because finally he opened the door.

 

“I wondered if you wanted to let me wait out here for the whole night.” Taiga said in a teasing voice, but Kentaro’s look told him that he was definitely not in the mood for stupid comments, at least not yet…

 

“What do you want?” Kentaro asked light annoyed, but Taiga wouldn’t let him spread his bad mood to him.

 

“I wrote it to you right now, didn’t I?”

 

“`I need to solve a problem and I need your help to be able to do so´ isn’t really something that is revealing, you know?”

 

“But it was enough for you to open the door, so can I come in?”

 

Kentaro growled, but finally gave in and walked back into his apartment leaving the door open for Taiga to follow him.

 

"So I heard you weren't in such a good mood earlier?" Taiga asked directly as he sat down on the couch and Kentaro let himself drop on the couch chair putting a hand on the armrest resting his head on his palm.

 

"I guess I'm just a little bit exhausted." Kentaro explained in a low voice, not even looking at him.

 

"I know that feeling, at the moment a lot is going on. Maybe you need some distraction, senpai." After Taiga had pointed out the last word Kentaro looked finally up, but the look was everything than nice. Taiga didn't mind though, he knew that he wouldn't be able to change his mood without taking the risk to make it even worse first.

 

"Did you just come here to go on my nerves?" Kentaro asked in dangerous voice, but Taiga just formed a lopsided smile and shifted closer to the couch chair.

 

"As I said you might need some distraction from all the work and I might be so nice and give this distraction to my senpai."

 

"You're playing with the fire, you know that, right?" Kentaro warned him, his voice now getting darker, but there was something else that dissolved the anger out of his eyes slowly. Taiga leant over to the couch chair and reached out for Kentaro's face, but before his fingertips reached the skin of his cheek Kentaro had grabbed his hand. Silence followed for a moment and Taiga knew that he had him almost where he wanted him.

 

"Are you angry at me, senpai?" Taiga asked in a played hurt voice, but instead of an answer he found himself thrown backwards on the couch with Kentaro pinning him down. The anger in his eyes was still there, but the mixture with excitement which was showing now made Taiga shiver. Kentaro leant down to his face, stopping just inches before their lips met. Taiga wanted to get closer and lifted his head up, but Kentaro moved away and shook his head.

 

"Are you trying to make me angry?" He finally asked and Taiga knew exactly what he meant. In these situations he didn't allow someone else to take the lead. Every single move needed permission and so Taiga shift impatiently under him.

 

"I'm sorry." Taiga said in a low voice as Kentaro leant down again.

 

"Then be nice and ask your senpai before you take action."

 

There it was, the moment Taiga had waited for. When he would finally dare to use this word himself it was proof that he had finally switched into the right mood.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Taiga asked and Kentaro leant even closer, his lips brushing lightly over Taiga's, but then he backed off again with a chuckle. "No, not yet."

 

Taiga escaped a whine on his denying attitude, even though he had to admit that the excitement he was feeling when Kentaro was in this mood was worth it.

 

"Don't be so impatient." Kentaro scolded him before moving one hand over his shirt sliding it slowly down, but didn't move it under the fabric. "As more patient you are the more you can enjoy it." He whispered into his ear before he suddenly bit into his earlobe making it impossible for Taiga to hold back a moan. Through Kentaro's slow pace each touch got more intense than it would normally be, so yes he would enjoy it even more, but he would also have to try hard not to lose to his body's wish to react to Kentaro's touch.

 

While Kentaro sat up, moving his hands playful over his hips and stomach, leaving out a special area on purpose of course, Taiga had clenched his hands into the next best pillow he could find on the couch. But he knew that even if he didn’t want Kentaro to see how much he wanted him to touch him more or at least to allow him to get active himself, he couldn’t hide his need as his hips started moving on his own.

 

“Senpai, please…” was all he was able to say, biting his under lip as he looked up at the other’s dark and longing eyes.

 

“Please, what?” Kentaro asked while moving up a little bit again, so that he could sit down on his crotch making it even more difficult for Taiga to form a logical sentence.

 

“Can I please touch you?” Taiga asked in a low voice, but Kentaro’s lopsided smile answered his question with a no already. “Then could you please touch me more?”

 

“Maybe…” Kentaro leant forward and put his hands next to Taiga’s head on the couch and moved his hips over Taiga’s so that he couldn’t suppress another desperate moan.

 

“You want more?” Kentaro asked teasing before kissing over Taiga’s neck up to his jaw line. Instead of giving an answer he just nodded lightly and gained a chuckle against his chin in reply.

 

"I'll give you the permission to kiss me now." Kentaro whispered against his skin, but as Taiga couldn't wait to follow that permission he put a finger on his lips, shaking his head.

 

"You are allowed to kiss me ONCE." First Taiga let out a disappointed whine, but Kentaro's longing eyes made it clear that at some point he would lose his patience as well regardless how much he tried to hide his craving at the moment.

 

"Can I touch you as well?" He asked longing, as he had already sat up and put his arms around Kentaro's neck.

 

"Over my clothes yes, not further."

 

That was all he needed. He closed the distance between them immediately and he could feel how Kentaro's lips curled into a teasing smile against his. He pushed Kentaro down on the couch switching positions with him. Now he was the one stroking over his body, trying hard to not break the rule of not lifting up his shirt and feel his skin.

 

Their kiss turned more than messy after a while as none of them wanted to back off for air and Taiga wanted it to last as long as possible, not knowing how far he was allowed to go after he would lose the contact to his lips.

 

For a moment Kentaro left the lead completely to Taiga, but of course not for long. Soon he moved his hands over the other one's clothes in response and opened his mouth as much as possible to deepen the kiss even more. Taiga put his leg between his in response and finally Kentaro escaped a longing moan as well. Taiga wanted to make him even more desperate, but before he could think about another move Kentaro had slipped his hands under Taiga's shirt without a warning. Sure he was making the rules, so he didn't have to ask for permission. Taiga escaped something between a moan and surprised gasp on the sudden touch on his stomach muscles, but he succeeded in keeping their lips together. He put one hand into Kentaro's hair as if it would be easier for him to not lose the contact like this. While Kentaro explored his body with his hands, Taiga licked over his lips begging to be allowed to deepen the kiss again after he had almost lost the contact, but he wasn't given permission. Taiga tried to make another move to make him more desperate so he would lose his patience, but Kentaro slipped his hands into his pants suddenly, right underneath his underwear groping his ass. This time Taiga failed to keep their lips together as a surprised moan escaped him. As he looked down at Kentaro he could again see the teasing satisfaction in his eyes and as he tried to ignore it and put their lips together again he stopped him, holding him up on his shoulders.

 

"I said one kiss!"

 

"But that wasn't fair!" Taiga complained, gaining a raised eyebrow from Kentaro in return. He bit his lip waiting for the other one to say something else, but for a while he just kept staring making it hard for Taiga to keep the eye contact without giving in to the wish to close the distance between them again with or without his permission.

 

"Stand up!" Kentaro demanded suddenly and after a second of confusion Taiga did as he said, knowing that this would be a punishment for his cocky statement. Kentaro stood up as well circling around him with a scanning look, letting out some approving noises.

 

“Maybe it is time to show me a little bit more of you, don’t you think so?” Kentaro asked in a low voice as he stopped behind Taiga, moving his arms to the front of Taiga’s shirt to open it button by button. Taiga couldn’t see Kentaro’s face, but he was sure that he was more than amused by the way he made him shiver with his touch on his bare skin which got revealed more and more with every opened button until his shirt fell to the ground.

 

He would have loved to turn around, but without Kentaro telling him to do so he knew that he wouldn’t be allowed to. Kentaro moved his hands teasing over his body, stopping all the time before he reached his pants making it hard for Taiga to not scold him.

 

“Senpai, can I ask for the next step?” Taiga asked carefully, but longing and of course Kentaro wouldn’t deny his request, but the question was how slow he would answer to it.

 

“Which would be?”

 

Instead of answering his unnecessary question he took Kentaro’s wrists and guided his hands down to his pants, making the latter chuckle before he rested his chin on his shoulder kissing over his neck. Taiga grabbed his wrist even tighter, throwing his head back as Kentaro bit him onto his jaw line and finally moved his hands over his crotch firmly.

 

To Taiga's advantage Kentaro got more impatient with every passing second as well. So even if he would have liked to let Taiga struggle a little bit longer, he couldn't take it as slow anymore as he would definitely have wanted to. He opened Taiga's pants and slipped his hand inside without any kind of hesitation. Taiga moved his hands behind his back putting his hands on Kentaro's hips to have at least some body contact and to stabilize himself, because the moment Kentaro finally took him into his hands his legs suddenly felt weak.

 

"You like it?" Kentaro asked, again an unnecessary question, because Taiga's moans as he moved his hand firmly over his full length should have been answer enough already. Taiga tugged on the latter's shirt asking in silence for the permission to get active, but Kentaro was still not willing to give him this favor.

 

"Senpai, please..."

 

"You know full questions are easier to understand." Kentaro teased him, but even if Taiga would have wanted to say more, he hadn't enough air and not enough time between his moans to do so.

 

"So you want more?" Kentaro asked and of course Taiga nodded without hesitation. The next moment Kentaro's hands were gone and he stepped back making Taiga turn around confused.

 

"How about we change locations first?" He moved over to his bedroom and Taiga followed right away while holding up his pants refusing to close them again, cursing in silence about Kentaro's still remaining patience. He managed to drive Taiga more than desperate in just a few minutes, while it  
seemed like he would be totally fine with waiting that long and ruining the mood on purpose. But on the other hand exactly this outcome was what he had expected when he had decided to come over when he was in this mood, but that didn't change the fact that he himself would love to tie Kentaro to the bed, so that he would finally stop making him wait.

 

"I'll give you the permission to kiss me again." Kentaro suddenly announced as he stopped in front of the bed, but his look told Taiga already that there was a snag to it. Kentaro stepped closer and pulled Taiga closer on his collar until their faces were right in front of each other. "You are also allowed to undress me." Something positive again and Taiga shivered as Kentaro's lips brushed over his for just a short moment. "But you are not allowed to kiss me on the lips and your hands are not allowed to make unnecessary contact with my skin, if it is not to get rid of my clothes."

 

Taiga didn’t even try to discuss those new rules with him instead he moved his hands to the first bottom of Kentaro's shirt trying to not lose time, because there was always the chance of Kentaro changing his mind. As Taiga had opened the shirt completely and grabbed the collar to move it down Kentaro's shoulders to strip him completely off it he had to try hard to not stroke over his skin while doing so and he could see the other's satisfied smile on his struggles, but this time he was the one with the advantage. As he stripped him off his shirt he stepped closer and placed a kiss on Kentaro's neck as he let drop the shirt behind his back. He didn't need his hands to explore his body and he knew that Kentaro was aware of this. Kentaro chuckled lightly as Taiga moved his lips slowly from his neck down to his collarbone just to move up to his throat again. Even though Taiga wasn't allowed to touch him unnecessarily he was allowed to kiss him wherever he wanted instead of his lips of course. Taiga finally moved his hands to the latter’s pants, opening them quick and skilled, but still trying to not make his hurry look to desperate. He pulled everything down in one go and as Kentaro didn't complain Taiga knew that from now on everything would speed up. Taiga was about to place another kiss on his skin, but Kentaro let himself drop on the bed before he could do so. Taiga let out a groan on the sudden distance between them, but Kentaro gave him a low chuckle in return.

 

"You are allowed to join me, but not with that." He pointed out to Taiga's legs and of course he knew what he meant. He pulled down his already open pants and found himself next to Kentaro on the bed the next moment.

 

"And now?" Taiga asked almost impatient as Kentaro didn't say anything right away, so he wasn't sure what he was allowed to do and what not.

 

"Now you get ready and I'll watch." Kentaro replied while turning to his side resting his elbow on the bed and his head in his palm. Taiga knew exactly what that meant and even though it wasn't like he wanted to complain he was about to go crazy over the lack of body contact. He turned to the nightstand searching for the lube and after squeezing a certain amount in his hand he looked up at Kentaro again, but the latter's eyes were filled with a weird kind of friction and again Taiga wondered how he was able to enjoy this so much without wanting to jump on him, because this was exactly how he felt at the moment.

 

Preparing himself wasn't something new for him, but he wouldn't miss the chance to turn the tables. He spread his legs and sat down on his knees, making sure that Kentaro had a "good view". He slipped two fingers in at once and a third one followed quite fast as he was used to this already. As he looked at Kentaro he saw how the latter bit his lip trying to keep a straight face. Taiga smirked as  
he finally lost his patience slowly and as Taiga moved his free hand over his own body making pleasured noises while continuing preparing himself, even though there would be no actual need to continue, Kentaro flicked his tongue as he sat up.

 

"You want me just to watch how you finish yourself?" He asked annoyed, but also playful.

 

"Do you think you can do it better?" Taiga asked challenging as he slipped out his fingers and gave Kentaro an intense stare. Without an answer Kentaro pushed Taiga down on the mattress so fast that Taiga lost orientation for a moment. As he looked up at him again he had placed himself between his legs already, but was still holding him down, a weird expression on his face. He leant down for a kiss and Taiga was wondering if he had made him desperate enough to finally stop their way too long foreplay. Taiga automatically put his arms around his neck, but as he tried to deepen the kiss Kentaro bit on his lip. Through the suddenly rough action Taiga let out a small scream, turning away his face.

 

"That was for speaking in such an impolite way to your senpai." Kentaro whispered against his lips after turning Taiga’s face back and stroking with his thumb over the part he had just hurt. For a moment Taiga thought about giving him some payback for the bite, but as he felt Kentaro's hands playing around his hips and seeing his eyes getting darker with each second passing he knew that he should do both the favor and stop the game.

 

"I'm sorry." Taiga said in a low voice, reaching out for the latter to pull him down again. "Please senpai, would you teach me then how to pleasure someone?" He had whispered the last words against the other's lips, which curled in a triumphing smile for a moment. Instead of an answer Taiga finally received a real kiss without any interruption. Their tongues started to pick a fight as they always did when they both got that needy and Taiga refused to give them even the smallest break for air and luckily Kentaro didn't plan to do so either. Kentaro had grabbed his hair pulling on it a little bit too rough so that Taiga escaped a groan into his mouth. Then without a warning Kentaro pushed in a little bit too fast resulting in Taiga pulling away to take a sharp breath, but Kentaro wouldn't let him off for long. He let him break the kiss, but hold him so close that their lips were still touching. Taiga left his eyes shut for a moment, trying to relax again and Kentaro waited patiently, what was the last to ask for, after Taiga was the waiting one for their whole foreplay.

 

Carefully Taiga started to roll his hips against Kentaro's and as he dared to open his eyes the moment he lost the contact to Kentaro's lips he looked up into longing eyes, obviously waiting to be allowed to continue. Taiga put one hand on the latter's cheek while pulling him down with the other one around his neck until it got hard to look at each other.

 

"Don’t make me wait any longer." Taiga begged in a low voice as he moved his hips again waiting for Kentaro to react. A low chuckle escaped the latter before he kissed him short, but intense.

 

"Don't worry, I will be a nice senpai for the rest of the night." He promised and this time Taiga couldn't hide his own smile against his lips. He had completely succeeded in turning Kentaro’s bad senpai-mood into the complete opposite.

 

"Senpai..." Taiga whispered against his lips in a sweet tone receiving the first thrust from Kentaro in reply. Taiga threw his head back and clenched his hands into the pillow as Kentaro sat up too much for him to hold on to him. He knew that he loved it so watch him from a certain distance at least for a  
while. Each thrust forced another pleasures moan out of him and he didn't even try to hide them. Kentaro's hand finally found his way from Taiga's hip to his erection and as he stroke over it with a firm grip Taiga's moans almost turned into scolding whines.

 

"Senpai, please..." There was no need for complete sentences anymore, because Kentaro would definitely understand. The latter moved his free hand over Taiga's chest up to his face as he leant forward. He moved his thumb over his lips before leaning in for another kiss. He had to put his hand next to his head to stabilize himself and even though Taiga was free to back off as Kentaro picked up speed again and moved his hand teasing over his full length, he refused to do so. He enjoyed their kisses way too much especially when they were both that close. But even though Taiga was sure that Kentaro was aware of how close he was his hand was suddenly gone and searched for Taiga's wrist. The moment he realized what he was planning he tried to at least keep his other hand free, but it was trapped before he could pull away.

 

"Let me see how beautiful you can come without my help from here on." He whispered before biting on Taiga’s lip, but this time gentler as before. Taiga was about to scold him, but he could be happy that Kentaro had helped him out until here. He was too close anyways to start arguing now.

 

Kentaro didn't give him the chances to answer anyway as he rushed in even deeper. This time Taiga had no other choice than keep at least a small gap between their lips to take a few deep breathes between his pleasures noises. He felt a huge wave of pleasure and the need to release himself was driving him almost insane.

 

"Senpai, I'm-" another moan stopped him from continuing as Kentaro moved his lips to his neck to lick his way up to his ear again.

 

"It's okay." Kentaro whispered making Kentaro shiver. It just took a few more strokes before Taiga finally found release. For a moment he saw stars in front of his eyes as his breathing pace had turned more than erratic for the last minutes. His orgasm had never hit him that hard before and he was sure that Kentaro had planned this outcome from the very start. Taiga had closed his eyes breathing hard waiting for Kentaro to follow and he didn’t have to wait for long. Instead of dropping down next to him Kentaro held himself up over him, letting go of his wrists. Kentaro looked at him with a kind of satisfied smile, seeing how Taiga was still unable to calm down. He leant down to place a kiss on Taiga's forehead before he finally slipped out and let himself drop next to him. For a moment they stayed silent and Taiga turned to the side to have a better look at the other one. Kentaro had his eyes closed and was lying on his back, but he didn't even flinch as Taiga reached out to grab his hand which was resting on his chest to entwine their fingers.

 

"Thank you." Kentaro said suddenly, still with closed eyes, but with a light smile on his lips.

 

"For what?" Taiga asked confused. There were too many things he could mean.

 

"For doing something like this for an idiot like me."

 

Taiga let out a low chuckle as he moved closer to rest his forehead against the latter's shoulder.

 

"It’s not like I would sleep with anyone else to cheer someone up."

 

"Idiot, you know exactly that I'm not talking about that!" Kentaro scolded him immediately and hit him lightly on the head with his free hand, on which he got a squeal out of Taiga who tried to sneak even closer to him with his face now buried at his neck.

 

"I'm sorry, SENPAI." He replied with a teasing smile and before he could get away Kentaro had turned around to capture Taiga between his arms. Now they had switched back into their teasing mood from before and Taiga wondered for how long Kentaro would keep up the senpai game, because he got already tired, but he knew that if Kentaro was in the right mood he could go the whole night.

 

"So do you have anything else to show me?" Taiga asked with a raised eyebrow and Kentaro replied with a challenging smile on that obvious invitation and leant forward for a short kiss.

 

"As long as I'm your senpai there will be a lot you have to learn from me."

 

"Then I hope I never have to stop learning from you!" Taiga reached out for his neck to pull him closer and even though he was almost sure that he wouldn't give in so easily this time Kentaro let himself get pulled into another kiss.

 

"But I really have to thank someone tomorrow." Taiga said in an already tired voice resting his forehead against Kentaro’s chest.

 

"I hope you don't mean Juri. I'm not willing to get into fights each time to have sex with you!" Kentaro said sarcastic, but Taiga just chuckled lightly.

 

"No I have to thank our little stalker."

 

"Stalker? Okay maybe I prefer Juri then.” Kentaro replied with a low chuckle before waiting for Taiga to explain who he meant, but when he got no answer he shifted away a little bit to have a better look at the boy’s face, he had his eyes closed and his breathing pace had slowed down.

 

"You're the only one I know who can fall asleep in the middle of a conversation!" Kentaro whispered amused and sat up and grab the sheet to throw it over them. As he lay back down next to him he looked at the latter's sleeping face for a moment longer before stroking a strain of hair from his forehead to place a kiss on it.

 

"Good night. I'll keep my eyes open for our stalker then." He put his arms around Taiga's upper body to pull him closer, getting a scolding growl from the latter in reply. "Don't complain! I have to keep you close, if we have a stalker I have to protect you."

 

"In your apartment, with a locked door and no one around....idiot." Taiga whispered against his skin, snuggling into his embrace even more as he received a last good night kiss on the hair.


End file.
